When the Past Returns to Haunt You
by absentia-varia
Summary: Dawn is living her own life but when the past returns to haunt her she needs the help of those who were there in the first place to help her through a nightmare.
1. part 1

Title: When the Past Returns to Haunt You  
  
Author: blackroseangel69  
  
Author's Email: blackroseangel69@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: Dawn/Draco, Ron/Hermione, others undecided  
  
Notes: Set after Voldemort is defeated and Season seven of Buffy so there might be some spoilers.  
  
Distribution: Like it? Take it! Just tell me where it's going though!  
  
Disclaimer: Belongs to Joss & Company et al. and J.K. Rowling et al.  
  
*~*  
  
Dawn Summers stepped off the Hogwarts Express and onto the platform at Hogsmede. It was night time and the air was crisp and it smelt like it had just rained. Looking down the platform she spotted a rather large looking man standing under a lamp post and so she set off in his direction,  
  
"Hi, you must be Hagrid" she said and held out her hand, "I'm Dawn Summers, you can call me Dawn" she introduced herself and smiled when Hagrid shook her hand his surrounding hers making it look tiny in comparison.  
  
"Nice to meet yeh Miss Dawn, they're expecting yeh up at the school" Hagrid told her and Dawn nodded and followed Hagrid away from the platform to a carriage. It was drawn by some sort of horse like creature and when Dawn looked closer she noticed reptile like qualities to it. It was fleshless but had a black coat hanging to its visible bones and it had what looked like leathery bat wings. When Dawn looked at the creatures eyes it was only then that she was a little creped out. It had no pupils but it eyes were white and staring out of its dragon like head.  
  
"What is it?" she whispered to Hagrid and he stared at her in surprise.  
  
"Thestral's" Hagrid told her as he helped her into the carriage, "They can only be seen by someone who has witnessed someone die" he added and waited for her reaction, she only nodded.  
  
At twenty three years of age Dawn was no student. She had been offered the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and there was no way that she was going to refuse. Buffy was happy for her wanting Dawn to be able to lead her own life. Dawn herself was actually surprised that she was able to do magic, she had always been able to small Wiccan spells that Willow had taught her but she had found that with the assistance of a wand she was able to channel the power she had from being the key. So six months ago she had entered into the wizarding world, staying at the leaky cauldron for some time she had lived there preparing herself for her job at Hogwarts.  
  
Hagrid led Dawn into the great hall where Professor Dumbledore was waiting to greet her. He took her from Hagrid and led her into the staff room. "I would like to introduce Dawn Summers, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor" Dumbledore said and then turned to Dawn, "Unfortunately there are a couple of t4eachers that are unable to be here, but they will arrive before the beginning of the school term" he said explaining the empty teachers seats.  
  
"She's a bit young for such a position don't you think Albus?" came a voice from the end of the table the teachers were sitting at and Dawn narrowed her eyes, she was about to say something when Dumbledore replied,  
  
"I assure you Draco she is more than qualified for the position" Dawn smirked when Dumbledore said this but then a look of horror came over her face when Dumbledore continued, "And I would ask that you show her to her rooms. I am appointing you to her guide as she is settling in here" the old man said and Dawn could have sworn there was a twinkle of laughter in his eyes.  
  
Once Dawn had said to all the teaches in the room Draco led her out of the staff room. They walked in silence until Dawn got annoyed and said, "Hi, I'm Dawn" as they walked slowly along the corridors.  
  
"I know" he said without any emotion, Dawn narrowed her eyes as they walked along but held back any ill favoured comments.  
  
"Did you used to go to Hogwarts?" she asked trying to make polite conversation.  
  
"I graduated 8 years ago" he said and Dawn calculated that in her head,  
  
"So you're twenty five? Hey that's only two years older than me" she said and when he gave no response she began to get mad. "So you're not going to talk to me then?" she asked and this time when =he didn't say anything she grabbed his robes making him stop in the middle of the corridor.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a slightly bitter tone,  
  
"Have I done anything to offend you? What's your problem? Or are you just a big stuck up jerk?" she asked. Draco just looked at her for a moment before opening her mouth.  
  
"Do you want to know what my problem is? My problem is that I hardly think that you are qualified for this job. These children need to know how to protect themselves and I hardly think that at 23 years of age one would have the knowledge, not to mention the experience to teach all that needs to be learned." Draco said and turned away and continued to walk down the corridor until he stopped at a portrait of a little girl in a blue dress. "This is your entry, you can choose your password and enter" Draco said and was about to walk away when Dawn stopped him.  
  
"You might know my ago, but you obviously don't know anything else about me if you think I am underqualified for this position" she said softly and then turned around to face the painting once more.  
  
"Hello" came a soft voice and Dawn realised it was the little girl in the painting  
  
"Hi" Dawn said  
  
"Passsword?" the girl asked as she started skipping rope,  
  
Dawn thought for a moment before replying "Hellmouth" and the portrait swung open revealing a doorway. Dawn stepped inside and the painting closed behind her. Taking a quick overview of the room a peek inside the bedroom and bathroom Dawn was satisfied and then walked over to the desk in the common area and began writing.  
  
Dear Buffy, I've arrived here at Hogwarts and already there is someone who I feel I want to kill. His name is Draco Malfoy and he thinks that I am not qualified to be given the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts! As if, hello! I did grow up on the Hellmouth after all but of course he doest know that and I don't particularly want to tell him that. HA I bet that will give him a shock when he finds out. Okay I just had to get that off my chest, I hope that you, Xander and Giles are fine, I'll write again soon, Love Dawn.  
  
When she had finished, Dawn put the letter into an envelope and walked into the bedroom. She changed into her pyjamas and before she knew it she was fast asleep.  
  
*~*  
  
The next morning there was a knock at the portrait and Dawn turned over in her bed. The knock came again and dawn opened her eyes and gave a groan of frustration. She rolled out of bed and puttered her way to the doorway; wrapping her dressing gown around her body she opened the door to reveal an amused looking Draco. Dawn just took one look at him and then closed the door again. She waited five minutes and then opened the door to see him standing there. She left the door open and walked back in flopping down on the couch and closed her eyes when she heard the door close.  
  
"You are going on a tour of the school with me this morning so get dressed" Draco said , "Or do you plan on touring the school in your. sleep wear?" he said. Dawn glared and then got up from the couch and walked over to her bedroom, slamming the door once she was in.  
  
"Ugh" she let out as she as picking out some clothes to wear, choosing to wear muggle clothes as the students weren't at the school yet. For some infuriating reason Draco was making her feel like she was 17 years old again and having to prove something to Buffy. Sticking her wand up her sleeve of her top like a stake she stepped out of the room. Twelve inches, Willow with the blood of a powerful Wicca, a Zeppo and the hair of a slayer made up the core of her wand. Dawn had brought the items herself; knowing that they were all powerful and linked to her and luckily the wand chose her.  
  
Draco took a look at the 'little girl' who walked out of the bedroom and scowled, "You're a muggle born?" he said questioningly, "Figures" he said and Dawns eyes narrowed as she heard his words.  
  
"I an no muggle I assure you, but I did live in the muggle world, so I would watch what you say mister Malfoy" Dawn said and followed Draco out of her rooms, Draco muttering something along the lines of, 'choosing a muggle for the dark arts' and Dawn smiled a little evilly. She would show him when he began teaching just exactly what this 'muggle born' could do.  
  
"This is the Transfiguration classroom." Draco began and by halfway through the day the two finished with, ".And this is your classroom" Draco said opening the room.  
  
Dawn walked into the classroom wandering around it and when she finished she smiled then frowned, "Where's your classroom?" she asked. Draco frowned for the moment and then looked up from the ground and at Dawn.  
  
"You're very observant. I am not a teacher here" he said and then his face set in a stone expression letting Dawn know that he wasn't going to let on anymore.  
  
"Okay well thank you for showing me around and my classroom. I think I'll start on my lesson plans" she said and Draco nodded and left her alone.  
  
*~*  
  
"She's suspicious of my presence here" Draco said sitting opposite professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Calm down Draco. She can be trusted" Albus said and chuckled when Draco shot him a look of disbelief, "That young girl has experienced more in her short life than most people can imagine" she said and Draco gave him a curious look,  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It is not my place to tell. She will tell you in her own time if she wishes you to know. But for now do try to be nice to her and don't raise her suspicious any more" Albus said and then looed at Draco over the top of his half moon glasses, "Unless you wish her to know the real reasons you are at Hogwarts" he said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.  
  
Draco looked at his old headmaster and sighed, "When's Potter getting back?" he asked.  
  
"Harry should be back at the school within the week. Unfortunately the work he is doing for me has proved more difficult than expected" Dumbledore said, "But Hogwarts' charms professor will be back before the students arrive" he reassured Draco. Harry had taken over from Flitwick when he had retired two years ago and although there was still a rivalry between the two boys they managed to be civil and even friendly at times.  
  
"The new school year begins in a week, the situation will change. We need to be ready for anything that happens" Draco said and got up and started pacing.  
  
"We will be ready. The rest of the teachers will be informed before the students arrive or afterwards depending on the situation. Now go, get some rest." Dumbledore said causing Draco to stop pacing. He turned and nodded before he made his way to the exit.  
  
"Good day Albus" Draco said and left the room.  
  
Albus stared after him and smiled once he left, he had a feeling that everything would turn out alright. hopefully.  
  
TBC. So what do you think? 


	2. part 2

Part 2  
  
It was the day before the students arrived and Harry had yet to arrive. Draco was walking along the hallways when he heard someone singing. He stopped at the doorway to the defence classroom, he watched as she was polishing off the final touches to her lesson plan whilst singing to herself. He cleared his throat letting Dawn know that he was there. She looked up from her work and smiled, waving for him to come into the room.  
  
"Well Professor Summers, have you come up with a suitable lesson plan?" Draco asked walking to the front of the classroom and sitting on one of the desks at the front.  
  
"Yes in fact I have" Dawn said  
  
"Well then by all means, please, do share" Draco said smugly thinking that this muggle-born couldn't have come up with anything good and wouldn't know where to start. Dawn shuffled through her papers putting them back in order.  
  
"Lesson one is going to be on research" Dawn said and Draco had to bite back a laugh, "Do you have a problem with my plans so far?" she asked looking Draco straight in the eyes,  
  
"Well what exactly does research have to do with defence?" He asked smirking. Dawn raised her eyebrows and then smirked back at Draco,  
  
"Seven years of experience does Mister Malfoy" Dawn said but before she could explain or continue Dumbledore appeared in the doorway,  
  
"Draco, Harry had just returned and he would like to speak to you in his quarters" Dumbledore said and Draco left the room in a hurry. Albus walked further into the room, "Well m6y dear how are you settling in?" he asked and Dawn smiled slightly,  
  
"I'm okay I guess I just can't stand everybody questioning my position. You wouldn't have hired me if I wasn't qualified. I just don't get why Draco always questions my judgement" Dawn said a little exasperated.  
  
"Well my dear you have to understand that Draco has grown up around the dark arts. His father was Voldemort's right hand man and most loyal follower. So the fight against evil is quite personal for him" Albus explained and Dawn nodded, "But you too understand that feeling" he said knowingly, "You are wise beyond your years Miss Summers, not only because of what you are but because of what you have seen in your young life" he finished and Dawn nodded again,  
  
"I understand, I shouldn't let anyone make me feel like I can't do my job" Dawn said, "Buffy never has... thank you Albus" she said and the wise old man nodded and left her alone.  
  
*~*  
  
Draco pushed open the door to Harry's room revealing the young man inside. "Potter" he said going and sitting on the couch,  
  
"Malfoy" Harry replied, "I hear you've been spending a lot of time with the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor" he said smirking slightly when Draco glared.  
  
"She's too young. I don't know what the old man was thinking, she's only 23, and what's she supposed to do? Teach the children to run away screaming?" Draco said bitterly and Harry looked at his friend in surprise,  
  
"I remember when we were younger facing things which we didn't run away from" Harry said and Draco glared at the dark haired man once more,  
  
"She's a muggle-born Harry; she only discovered this world a couple of years ago I'm told. How is she supposed to teach the kids about a world she hardly knows" Draco said angrily.  
  
"Well all I can say is that Dumbledore must know what he's doing" Harry said, "Now about that I've been doing..." Harry trailed off for a second before continuing, 'I have no idea what we're up against, and all I know is St. Mungo's is starting to fill up with people who have lost their minds... literally. I don't know what it is but its big so I think we should be prepared with whatever it is out there... and I think... that we should probably tell the new Defence teacher" he said and when Draco looked at Harry in disbelief Harry had to glare at him.  
  
"Why would you need to tell Dawn? Uh, Professor Summers" he added when Harry raised his eyebrow in interest,  
  
"So that's her name? We should tell her because she is the student's defence teacher and at some time or another they should know" Harry said.  
  
"Fine, but not just yet, I want to see what she's actually like as a teacher." He said and took a deep breath, "So... have you heard from Hermione lately?" Draco asked and had to bite back a remark when Harry looked questioningly at him, "I've heard from here but only in official mail" Draco said bitterly and Harry frowned,  
  
Draco and Hermione had dated during their seventh year at Hogwarts and for five years after that. It ended when Draco had come home early one evening to find his then fiancé in bed with Ronald Weasley. Draco had been devastated and went into a long state of depression for a year. Both he and Hermione worked for the ministry of magic at the same time and still did even though Draco had been promoted.  
  
"They're fine if that's what you're asking. Since you're here on assignment I guess you haven't heard that Ron's proposed and she's accepted. I'm guessing you won't be sending your regards" Harry said. Draco sat there in silence before both men heard a knock at the entrance way. Harry went to the door and opened it revealing Dawn standing there,  
  
"Hi, I'm Dawn Summers, I just wanted to introduce myself before the students arrived tomorrow" she said and Harry broke out into a smile.  
  
"Ahh, Dawn... Draco was just talking about you before. Do come in" Harry said letting Dawn in and turning around smirking at Draco, "So you're the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, its nice to meet you Dawn. I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said shaking Dawn's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, hi Draco, so you two are old friends huh?" she asked looking at the two. They exchanged a look,  
  
"Yes we were just catching up on old times weren't we Potter?" he turned to Dawn, "Harry here was just informing me that the former love of my life has just gotten engaged to his best friend, who happens to be the prick that she was cheating on me with after 6 years together" Draco said. Harry was silent and Dawn sat down quickly on the couch next to him.  
  
"Oh" Dawn said breaking the awkward silence. "Well at least you have a former love of your life. It seems like everyone has once accept me. Buffy and Angel, Willow and Tara who dies, Xander and Anya who died and even Spike and Dru. So at least she's still alive you know" Dawn said and Draco stopped scowling... slightly.  
  
"Well how about I get Dobby to bring us up some food because Dawn, there's something Draco and I need to discuss with you" Harry said and Dawn nodded but looked confused.  
  
*~*  
  
It was when they were eating dinner that Harry brought up the topic of telling Dawn about his... assignment for Dumbledore. "So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Dawn asked and Harry looked to Draco.  
  
"You know that I'm not a teacher here" Draco said and Dawn nodded, "I am the minister of magic for England and I'm here helping Albus because a new evil, we think, is preparing to attack the wizarding world. Harry seems to think that we should inform you as you will be preparing the students to defend themselves if needed" Draco said and Dawn took all this in before narrowing her eyes at Draco,  
  
"And you didn't think it would be necessary to tell me? You still doubt my expertise in this area don't you? Will I'll have you know that I've faced more and seen more that you'd probably see in a lifetime" Dawn said and before Draco could say anything Harry intervened,  
  
"Why don't you tell us what 'expertise' you have in the field of Defence against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked, Dawn looked at both Harry and Draco before thinking for a while. She sat there in silence before looking up,  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you" she said softly but firmly, "I've had seven years of experience, I grew up on a Hellmouth, do you know what that is?" she asked and when they shook their heads she continued, "A Hellmouth is exactly what it sounds like, the mouth it's a mystical convergence of energy that draws all sorts of baddies to it, it's the mouth of hell and it was under my town. Well actually it was originally under the high school library and then my sister and her friends blew up the high school" both men raised their eyebrows in question but she just continued, "Of course then the Hellmouth was in the rebuilt hight schools basement but we were in a battle with the first evil and now Sunnydale doesn't even exist anymore. But during my time there I witnessed many attempted apocolyses which we stopped. I've seen vampires, werewolves, a hell goddess and too many demons to count, to me its just everyday life, my sister one of the two true slayers. Her best friend is one of the most powerful witches that I knew and to defeat the first she activated all the potential slayers in the world"  
  
Dawn took a deep breath before continuing, "My sisters ex boyfriend now is in charge of a huge law firm that deals with the supernatural, he works with an ex watcher, a demon, a former higher being who recently woke up from years in a coma, two super smart humans and, Spike, his childe who together when they didn't have souls made up the scourge of Europe. So I think I have enough experience" Dawn finished, "Oh" she added, "and I know enough to teach the students that things aren't black and white when it comes to good and evil. It's all different shades of grey and depending on the person determines if you are good or evil but its all grey in the end" Dawn said, "Good cant exist without evil" Harry and Draco just sat there in silence,  
  
"I guess you have enough experience" Harry almost squeaked, "I guess that we should tell you what's going on then" he turned to Draco,  
  
"We don't know what it us but there have been whisperings of a new evil planning on taking over the wizarding world. Harry has been on a task for Dumbledore" Draco said before Harry spoke again,  
  
"All I can figure out of that this bad is really big. St. Mungo's is quickly filling up with people who have just lost their sanity. Its like someone has just reached in there and torn it out" Harry said and Dawn went white, "Are you okay?" he asked Dawn and she just shook her head,  
  
"Are you sure they seemed like they lost their sanity?" Dawn asked her voice laced with fear, something Draco hadn't ever heard in Dawn's voice.  
  
"Not for sure but they all just sounded crazy... why? Do you know something?" Harry asked  
  
"I might, but I need to talk to my sister before we say anything else" Dawn said and rushed out of the room.  
  
Harry turned to Draco and simply said, "Well I guess we now know why Dumbledore hired her" and they both sat there. Harry a little stunned and Draco a little worried at Dawn's reaction.  
  
TBC...  
  
So what do you think? 


End file.
